Joe Kolacke
Joe Kolacke (Originally spelled Klacke) is a Racer in the World Race Series. He first appears in World Race 2.0 racing for the Infernos team in a "'68 Dodge Dart". He was the co-leader of the team along with Edward Dumas. He gets a reasonable placing of 10th Place. The Infernos team loses the race, getting 3rd Place among teams, meaning they didn't Continue on to World Race Championship. 2015 In World Race 2015, Joe Kolacke re-appears racing for the Comets team. In this race he didn't get as good a placing, claiming 55th Place. In the race he drove a Modified Nash Metropolitan Hotrod called a "Metrorail". Wisconsin Special 2 In Wisconsin Special 2, he re-appeared, but of course not on a team as they were retired for the Wisconsin Specials. At this point he is in a car with 6 other people. "Risa Klacke, Janet Kornhoff, William Kornhoff, Alleigha Benedicto , Allie Benedicto, and Kaycee". They got 5th Place. The Car was a model called "Ozro". World Race 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, Joe now races for The Violet Rose and is Sponsored by Dodge. In this race he drives a "Big Purple Truck", which is actually a 1999 Chevy Silverado. He made a Great placing of 7th Place. At this point he, like the other Klacke's, has changed his last name to "Kolacke" for an unknown reason. World Race 2016 (Rio) Joe Kolacke was a pretty significant driver in World Race Series 2016's Race #1 at Rio De Janeiro. He got 8th place which was actually very good. In the race he had several fights with Richard Petty and Alexis Quibar. He drove a 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi, the same car he did in the 2014 series' World Race 2.0 but it is Grey instead. He drove well but not good enough for Top 5. Driver Gallery gffghdfghdghfsgh.PNG|Round the corner with Risa Kolacke in Lap 1 dfgdsfgdfgdfgds.PNG|Petty about to Ram Joe in the rear dfgsdfgdfg.PNG|Joe seen from Petty's first person camera desrfgdergfdeg.PNG fbdsgdfg.PNG|As Joe is passed by Alexis dfgsgdfgg.PNG|Rear View World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley Joe Kolacke made his first appearance in 2 years in the leg 1 race at Maple Valley, the 4th race of World Race Series 2018. Here he drove a #24 Chevrolet SS NASCAR stock car sponsored by Mountain Dew. He started the race in 21st and finished in 23rd, second to last. This position was far under the requirements to qualify for leg 2 of the series, resulting in Joe's early elimination from the series. Gallery a trailblazer.JPG|Joe on lap 1 of Maple Valley joe.JPG|Joe behind Alex Taylor and Andrew Del Rio. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Joe Kolacke makes his 7th WRS appearance in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. In this race he drives an odd choice for him, a 2014 Ferrari FXX-K. He began the race in 19th place (2nd to last) with a qualifying time of 1:59:81. Joe finished in 18th place, unfortunately for him this was too low to qualify him for the Leg 2 Finale race in Germany. As a result, Joe was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Joe's car is equipped with a 1,060hp V12 engine, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery 3twetet.JPG|Joe seen briefly battling with Chloe Kolacke through the Swiss Alps twists and turns on Lap 1. eyewyy.JPG|Joe and Chloe begin Lap 2. 34t3t3.JPG|Joe and Chloe see in the background at the beginning of Lap 2. Joe kolacke2.JPG|Joe fights with Joshua Kuntz after his infamous crash, caused by Ethan Messere. beats for you.JPG|Joe speeds off ahead of Joshua. Joshua overtakes Joe soon after this shot was taken. Trivia *It seems Joe started the Rio race in 3rd place but dropped many places, eventually landing in 8th. *Rather oddly as a prominently re-appearing driver, he does not appear in World Race Series 2017. *The Hemi Superstock Joe drove in Rio is the same model that Tomás Kain drove in World Race Series 2018. *Joe Kolacke obtained his Mountain Dew Chevy stock car most likely through auction as Chevy retired the Chevrolet SS nameplate in NASCAR competition in early 2018, replacing it with Chevrolet Camaro race cars. *In WRS 2018, Joe's stick figure representation appears to be wearing a Milwaukee Brewers' baseball cap as well as holding a beer bottle. This serves to indicate the reasoning for Joe's poor performance in the Maple Valley race, namely that during the race he was drunk. Category:Team Leaders Category:Racers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Dart Drivers Category:Nash Drivers Category:Nash Metropolitan Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Silverado Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Kolacke Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:The Infernos Category:The Comets Category:The Violet Rose Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari FXX-K Drivers